The Diamond Hope Tournament
by Ser12rt
Summary: Disclaimer: This has absolutely no connection to The Silver Angels Tournament, this story has its own diverse plot and it is made solely to be a good read for you lovely people :) Preview: "So unless we beat this monster again, all of us just cease to exist?" Gingka asked angrily, his despair clear. "Pretty much," Came the reply, "Ive been in worse, I just don't care anymore."
1. Chapter 1

Hate to say it guys, but I'm gonna have to put Dangan Ronpa on hold, I don't know where to go with it for now, but I swear I'll try and update it in the near future. Anyway, here is the prologue to The Diamond Hope Tournament (TDHT)

-Location Unkown-

?'s POV

Damn, that fool managed to beat me again! No matter what I do, he always second guesses me, but no more! This time, the spiders web will ensnare you, John Mays, and I'll finish my business with you soon enough.

-Metal Bey City, WBBA Headquarters-

Universal POV

Ryo Hagane was twiddling his thumbs idly, soon enough, it would be time to give the reins to Tsubasa as he and Hikaru had discussed, but plans had changed. A new tournament entitled "The Diamond Hope Tournament!" Had shown up all over Japan, inviting all of the strongest bladders in the world to compete, remembering how the situation had gone with Battle Bladers, Ryo decided with Hikaru not to step down until this tournament was over otherwise Tsubasa may well of collapsed from the strain. In an office below, said Eagle weilder was on the phone to his friend, Gingka. "I'm so excited for this tournament Tsubasa! It will be a good get together for us all after the nemesis crisis, huh?" Tsubasa gave a small sigh at his energetic friend before agreeing with the fiery haired bladder, hanging up as his close friend, John Mays passed him looking miserable, bags evident under his eyes.

-John May's Mindscape-

Johns POV

Theres no denying it. I felt it again, the darkness that threatened to consume me whole...Its been biding it's time, and it's ready to finally strike. Damn, I let my guard down! I can't allow Gingka and the others to go through this again, I have to stop this at the first oppurtunity, but I'm still recovering, what is your plan, you menace?

"That would be telling, dear Jonathan." A raspy voice echoed from behind me, the voice that induced the nightmares that threatened to take all my friends away, and it sounded strong, like the efforts of its last battle hadn't weakened it. I screamed suddenly as a tight pain constricted my heart, and I was alarmed to feel my body shaking.

-Back to the WBBA headquarters-

Universal POV

Tsubasa Otori was, to put it nicely, a worrier at the best of times, however, he had just been sent into a full scale panic as his friend John, always so impassive and strong, whimpered and collapsed to the ground. Rushing for his boss, "The Immortal Pheonix" as he had been ordered to call him, he burst into a meeting full of important blade associations looking highly flustered. Regaining his composure quickly, Tsubasa finally said out loud, "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have an emergency, Mr. Mays has fainted outside his office and appears to be in a serious condition." Though Tsubasa spoke with a calm and composed voice, his eyes betrayed the fear that had once gripped him, as one of his only friends had been almost murdered before him by that monster, Ryo, showing a small show of shock, quickly called for a medic to carry John away. Ryo and Tsubasa stared at eachother, both thinking the same thing, "What now?"

?'s POV

Ah, it's so good to see the rats panicking, so entertaining. Everything is falling into place as I desire it, but I must be alert, Gingka and the others can't find out its me or my plans will be ruined before they start. Very soon, Jonathan, shall we meet again.

 **Please R &R guys, peace! :)**


	2. Rebirth

Hate to say it guys, but I'm gonna have to put Dangan Ronpa on hold, I don't know where to go with it for now, but I swear I'll try and update it in the near future. Anyway, here is the prologue to The Diamond Hope Tournament (TDHT)

-Location Unkown-

?'s POV

Damn, that fool managed to beat me again! No matter what I do, he always second guesses me, but no more! This time, the spiders web will ensnare you, John Mays, and I'll finish my business with you soon enough.

-Metal Bey City, WBBA Headquarters-

Universal POV

Ryo Hagane was twiddling his thumbs idly, soon enough, it would be time to give the reins to Tsubasa as he and Hikaru had discussed, but plans had changed. A new tournament entitled "The Diamond Hope Tournament!" Had shown up all over Japan, inviting all of the strongest bladders in the world to compete, remembering how the situation had gone with Battle Bladers, Ryo decided with Hikaru not to step down until this tournament was over otherwise Tsubasa may well of collapsed from the strain. In an office below, said Eagle weilder was on the phone to his friend, Gingka. "I'm so excited for this tournament Tsubasa! It will be a good get together for us all after the nemesis crisis, huh?" Tsubasa gave a small sigh at his energetic friend before agreeing with the fiery haired bladder, hanging up as his close friend, John Mays passed him looking miserable, bags evident under his eyes.

-John May's Mindscape-

Johns POV

Theres no denying it. I felt it again, the darkness that threatened to consume me whole...Its been biding it's time, and it's ready to finally strike. Damn, I let my guard down! I can't allow Gingka and the others to go through this again, I have to stop this at the first oppurtunity, but I'm still recovering, what is your plan, you menace?

"That would be telling, dear Jonathan." A raspy voice echoed from behind me, the voice that induced the nightmares that threatened to take all my friends away, and it sounded strong, like the efforts of its last battle hadn't weakened it. I screamed suddenly as a tight pain constricted my heart, and I was alarmed to feel my body shaking.

-Back to the WBBA headquarters-

Universal POV

Tsubasa Otori was, to put it nicely, a worrier at the best of times, however, he had just been sent into a full scale panic as his friend John, always so impassive and strong, whimpered and collapsed to the ground. Rushing for his boss, "The Immortal Pheonix" as he had been ordered to call him, he burst into a meeting full of important blade associations looking highly flustered. Regaining his composure quickly, Tsubasa finally said out loud, "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have an emergency, Mr. Mays has fainted outside his office and appears to be in a serious condition." Though Tsubasa spoke with a calm and composed voice, his eyes betrayed the fear that had once gripped him, as one of his only friends had been almost murdered before him by that monster, Ryo, showing a small show of shock, quickly called for a medic to carry John away. Ryo and Tsubasa stared at eachother, both thinking the same thing, "What now?"

?'s POV

Ah, it's so good to see the rats panicking, so entertaining. Everything is falling into place as I desire it, but I must be alert, Gingka and the others can't find out its me or my plans will be ruined before they start. Very soon, Jonathan, shall we meet again.

 **Please R &R guys, peace! :)**


End file.
